deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SOG (Call of Duty)
The Military Assistance Command, Vietnam - Studies and Operation Group (MACV-SOG or simply SOG) was a highly classified, multi-service United States special operations unit which conducted covert unconventional warfare operations during the Vietnam War. After the American troops were pulled out of Vietnam, SOG seized to be needed and was dissolved. Frank Woods and Alex Mason both were prominent figures in SOG as they were a part of an elite squad within the organization. Battle vs. HECU (by Samurai234) HECU: SOG: In a jungle area, six HECU members are exiting a building, on a mission to check the area for any sign of hostiles. One of the HECU members suddenly yells out that he sees another team approaching. Up ahead, six SOG members are patrolling the area, also looking for hostiles. One HECU member armed with a HECU RPG fires the rocket at the SOG operatives. The SOG members quickly scatter and and the rocket blows up non-lethally. As the SOG soldiers exit their hiding places, one HECU operative aims his M40A1and takes out a SOG operative. (6-5) The SOG fire back and a firefight begins. One SOG operative armed with a China Lake Grenade launcher fires all the rounds from his weapon. Shrapnel hit’s a HECU member’s face and he screams in pain. Another SOG member armed with a CAR-15 finishes him off. (5-5) The SOG operatives decide to ambush their enemies and scatter, with the HECU member not too far behind. Two HECU member walk by a tree, unaware that a SOG sniper armed with a WA2000 shoots one of them. (4-5) However, the other HECU member acts fast though, and pepper the sniper with rounds from his MP5. (4-4) As he countines, he spots two more SOG operatives. He places a Satchel Charge by a nearby tree. He pulls out a Glock Pistol and fires in the air to get the SOG operatives to chase him. As the SOG operatives give chase, the HECU member pushes a button on his dentanator. The charge blows up and throws both SOG operatives to the floor. One of them does not get up. (4-3) The other SOG member weakly gets to his feet and fires his M60 at the fleeing HECU member. He manages to take him out. (3-3) He collaspes to his knees, badly injured from the explosion. A fellow SOG operative comes and helps him get to his knees. The two make their way, but another HECU member armed with a SAW manages to take out the injured SOG operative. (3-2) The other SOG operative tries to take out the HECU member with his CAR-15, but misses. He throws an M67 grenade at him instead, and kills him. (2-2) He tries to move on, but he is ambushed by an HECU member. The HECU member wrestle him to the ground before he pulls out his combat knife. The SOG operative pulls out his SOG knife and manages to stab the HECU member in both LEG. He tries to finish to finish off, but the HECU member pulls out his Glock and shoots the SOG soldier in the heart. (2-1) He tries to get up, but the SOG Commander shoots him in the with his M911. (1-1) The HECU leader looks around for any signs of the enemy, but he is almost shot at by the SOG commander with his M911 until he runs out of ammo. The HECU leader pulls out his knife and charges at the SOG commander, but he is kicked back. The SOG commander pulls out his own knife and enters a short knife fight. They run at each other and the SOG commander manage to slash the HECU leader in his neck. He falls to the ground, dead. (0-1) The SOG mourns the lost of his men, and pulls out a Walkie Talkie to tell the base to get him out of the jungle. Expert's Opinion While HECU had more futuristic weapons, They were not very effective at a long range and preferred to go close. SOG, on the other hand, was capable of fighting at all ranges, so they were able out flank HECU and take the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ultranationalists (Call of Duty) (by Urbancommando77) Somewhere in Moscow Makorovs stolen ambulance rides through an abandoned city. "Lets stop here, it looks fine" Makorov says. "We can't sir!" His driver says. "Makorov's orders." Kiril says to him. The team jumps out of the ambulance. Meanwhile Bowman looks down with his WA 2000. He fires at them but misses. Makorov pulls out his dragonouv and fires at Bowman. Bowman ducks and fires again, this time hitting Kiril in the neck. UN: 4 Bowman runs into the courtyard. "Come on guys!" He yells. Mason and two soldiers come from a scorched building. "Whats the rush?" one asks. "I saw some soldiers here in the courtyard." He says. Makorov watches from a destroyed building. He fires a round into one of the soldiers head. SOG: 4 "Crap!" The other one yells. Bowman and Mason pull out car-15s. They run towards the building but when they enter Makorov was gone. Lev brakes the door open and fires a round at them. They move and run at him, knocking him down. "Lets go!" Mason yells. Woods was already in the courtyard with a china lake. He fires at the building but Lev made it into another building. Mason sees Lev but Lev fires a AKS round into his chest. SOG: 3 Bowman jumps through a window of a destroyed building. He pulls out another clip and runs out the door. Lev sees Bowman and fires. Meanwhile, Antonoly sees the other soldier and fires at him with a RPG. It strikes him in the chest, sending pieces of him everywhere. SOG: 2 Woods sees Antonoly and the ambulance. He stealthily moves towards them. Antonoly sees him and loads another grenade into his RPG-7. Woods bolts into a building and out another door. He sees the disfigured body of the SOG soldier. He sees Antonoly and the ambulance again and fires his China lake at Antonoly. UN: 3 Makorov pulls out his AKS and fires at Woods. Woods bolts again. Makorov chuckles. He sees Bowman and Woods and fires at them. Bowman runs from the gunfire. Woods jumps into a building and pulls out his M1911. Bowman sees Antonoly and fires into him. UN: 2 Lev sees Bowman and fires a round into him. SOG: 1 Makorov looks for Woods, who had ran to the ambulance. He sees Makorov and Lev and tries to pick the lock. "Come on!" he says. Makorov pulls out a M9 and fires a him. He than opens the door. "Finally. Lets go!" The driver says. Woods fires a round into his head. UN: 1 Makorov pulls out his knife and jumps into the ambulance. Woods pulls out his knife and swings at him. Makorov dodges and jumps out of the ambulance. Woods jumps out of the ambulance and lunges at Makorov, hitting him in the arm. Woods pushes down Makorov. He raises his knife but Makorov impales him. SOG: Makorov hops into the ambulance and drives off. Winner: Ultranationalist Expert's Opinion TBW To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Vietnam War Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:US Warriors